Diev Wodenssen
Orphaned in a Mystmountain Raid as a baby and adopted by a passing merchant. He spent a lot of time in the Rane back alleys and was a very fine poacher. When he joined the guard, he was the last survivor of his troop in a battle, and his lord drummed him out for alleged cowardice, as he was knocked out and left for dead. He is very egalitarian and hates "blue bloods and lords". He starts with a Long Bow with Bodkin Arrows and a warhammer, as well as a Wooden Shield, Ravenstern mail, and leather boots. He greatly dislikes Adonja, for being a mystmountain raider and is afraid she might pilfer off their belongings and run away with them. He also despises Sir Jocelyn because he's a high-nosed noble prick. He admires Leslie's gentleness and thinks she would make a good wife for "some lucky fellow." He will hire on with you for 4000 denars, which is very expensive for the stats this character holds. He is a commoner with a benefactor reputation, making him lord will result on him recruiting Ravenstern troops, as well as Knights of the Dragon. His home-city is Rane, so the first time the player goes nearby Rane with Diev in his party, he will tell the player his story (see below). Trivia Wodenssen would be the nordic patronymic for the son of Woden. Woden is a form of Odin, who was the god of the gallows, which could have been Diev's fate were he caught poaching. Conversations __TOC__ Introduction Diev: If I wanted company, I'd have it already. That said, the company wouldn't look at all like you. Player Response A: Why are you so rude and antisocial? Player Response B: I don't offer my company to surly clods, so we're even. Good day. (conversation ends) Player picks A, Diev: You'd not be very sociable yourself, if you'd lived my life. I am called Diev. My parents were killed by Mystmountain Raiders when I was only a babe. Members of a passing caravan heard me crying in my dead mother's arms and rescued me. The Caravan Master adopted me, as he and his wife were childless. I grew up in Rane, but I disappointed my adopted father because I had no aptitude for trade, and less taste for it. I spent most of my youth in the back alleys of Rane, fighting and stealing, getting beaten for it by my father when he caught me. Once I was older, I took to hunting in the Lord's preserve, sharing the game I killed with the poor in Rane. I decided there must be more to life than poaching, so I signed on to fight with the Guard. We were ambushed one day, escorting my Lord to Poinsbruk, by a group of Renegade Knights, and all the Guard were killed but me. My Lord, who ran like a rabbit from the fray, accused me of deserting the Guard during battle, because I was the only one still alive. In truth, I was knocked unconscious and woke up surrounded by my dead mates. So, he had me drummed out of the Guard in disgrace. So here I am, looking for a commander who's not some effete, noble prick, but a brave and honest warrior. I'll not fight under a noble's command again. Player Response A: '''Hmm, are you quite sure you won't turn tail when my troop gets into a fight? '''Player Response B: '''I'm sorry, but you're not the sort I want in my troop. I must be able to count on my men. (conversation ends) '''Player picks A, Diev: Get this, Captain, I'm no coward. I've skills with a bow you've not yet seen, I use my warhammer with lethal accuracy and I'm a strong fighter. My Sergeant said I was the best bowman in the Guard, and I'd make Sergeant myself some day, if I kept increasing my fighting skills. Give me a chance, and I'll prove my bravery to you. Player Response A: All right, you have your chance. I warn you though, falter even slightly in battle, and you're sacked. Player Response B: I'm sorry, but you just won't fit into my troop. Good luck in finding a good commander. (conversation ends) Player picks A, Diev: So, Commander, will you pay my bill here? What with my hunting, it's only 4000 denars. Player Response A: Very well, I'll pay it, but you'd best prove worth the investment. (Diev joins the party) Player Response B: Sorry I can't afford that at the moment. (conversation ends) Interaction with other companions Against Sir Jocelyn: Excuse me, Captain, but Sir Jocelyn is an arrogant prick, and I don't care for his manner to me. He just informed me that he does not care to associate with one who would be better employed poaching deer than wielding a weapon in battle. I hope you don't mind that I told him what he could do. Against Sir Jocelyn: He's just the sort of high-nosed noble prick I despise, giving himself airs because of his blood, not his actions. I was only accused of desertion - - he admits to it! Sir Jocelyn to Diev after the first fight: I cannot understand why our Captain saw fit to enlarge our ranks with alley scum and poachers who ran from battle. I don't like you, Diev, and I advise you to avoid my company. Diev to Sir Jocelyn after the first fight: So, you don't approve of poachers who share food with the hungry? What did you do for charity before you ran away from your Order like any coward? Against Adonja: Captain, that Mystmountain Raider of yours, Adonja, is a right pain, and also a danger to this troop. Just you wait, the first time we have to fight any Mystmountain brigands, she'll cut and run straight to their side. You can't trust 'em, I tell you, they're all thieves and murderers. Against Adonja: We don't need a Mystmountain Raider in this troop any more than a boar hog needs teats. Have you seen the way she slices into dead enemies? Disgusting! I spoke to her about it, and she threatened to slit my throat, barbarian that she is. Adonja to Diev after the first fight: By the rending claws of Vejovis, Diev, I am polite to Ansen because he offers courtesy to me, unlike some I might name! We the Mystmountains are accustomed to prejudice, but I'll not tolerate it from one who ran from battle. Drummed out of the guard for it, weren't you? Be careful who you name coward, lest the name stick to you! Diev to Adonja after the first fight: Adonja, I've watched you toady to our bookish medic. Are you softening him up to get information about his father's caravans for future raids? Nothing but scum comes out of the Mystmountains and they run like cowards from Ravenstern troops. In favor of Leslie: Captain, Leslie has a kind heart and a sweet nature. She's the sort of person we're fighting to keep safe, and I admire her gentleness. She'll make a fine wife to some lucky fellow one day. In favor of Leslie: Her example gives me the strength to keep fighting for the underdogs, even with all the odds against winning. Leslie to Diev after the first fight: You are kind to think of me, Diev, and I will consider your words, in the event we both survive this endless fighting. I am honored by your offer. Diev to Leslie after the first fight: I've no mind to see you go, Leslie, but you're not cut out for life in a mercenary company. One of these days, I'd like to take you away with me, maybe start a merchanting company of our own. What say you to that? Leslie about Diev: If ever we cease this fighting, Captain, I may stay on in Pendor to trade. Those towns and villages not ravaged by war would make excellent trade routes for the right merchant, who knows where to buy and sell. Diev and I might make good trading partners if events work out in our favor. Diev about Leslie: Whenever I think our cause is hopeless, Captain, I think about people like Leslie. She and those like her are the ones who need defending, the decent, honest folk who just want to make a living free of fear and tyranny. She gives me hope. Retirement Commander, my parents, the ones who adopted me, are getting old. I had word from the Master of that last caravan we escorted that they want to see me. I owe them, for rescuing and raising me, and I want to go back to Rane and see what I can do for them. Rehire Commander, glad I bumped into you again. By the time I got back to Rane, my mother was already dead, and my father was going fast. The business had gone to hell, too, and I had to sell off what was left to pay their debts. Now I'm looking for work again - are you by any chance hiring just now? First Arrival to Home (Rane) Rane's a fine town, for all the poor outnumber the rich by fifty to one. I had some fine times with what a lord would call 'riffraff' here, I can tell you. Each time I shot a wild boar or a deer in the Lord's preserve, we'd feast in the alleys. It's a crime, it is, that a few in Rane are so rich, when so many go hungry every day. I despise those fat Lords and merchants, who sit gorging on food they don't need, while brats in the alleys cry from hunger and steal garbage to eat. Still, I might go back to Rane one day, if only to see how my adoptive parents are. They had a comfortable house and a good life there, and I might have more of a taste for that sort of life now than I had as a lad. I had some right fine times in Rane, and sometimes I wonder if any of my friends there are still alive. Sent to gain Right to Rule Diev: You gave me the chance to prove I am no coward, Captain, and my bow is at your service. If you can be fair to the people those lordly bastards consider 'riffraff', I will support you in your bid for the throne. I surely would. The lords will cavil that you've no blue blood, but they bleed as red as you from a sword cut and the common folk will be pleased with you. Allow me a couple of weeks leave, Captain. I'll stop and shoot a deer or boar in the lord's preserve on my way to Rane, host a fine dinner in the back alleys, and make sure the word gets out that you are the {king/queen} who should rule Pendor! I'll drop a few hints in the merchants' ears while I'm at it, too, and that way, word will spread everywhere a Rane caravan can travel. Sir Jocelyn's reply if Diev is sent: Captain, you actually asked Diev, of all people, to aid you in gaining Ravenstern support? What possible mind will any law-abiding people pay to a cowardly poacher? You will harm your cause, not aid it, by sending such an envoy. '''Diev's reply if Sir Jocelyn is sent: '''Could you not have found a more suitable messenger than a runaway from an evil Order? Why would you wish support from his cohorts? Sending him seeking support Say, Captain, my adopted parents aren't getting any younger, and I'd like to pay them a visit. My father doubtless has heard a great deal of gossip in his travels as a caravn master, and I could likely glean some good information for you there. Making him vassal Well, {sir/my lady}, that's gracious of you, and shows what a right one you are! A lot of the noble lords around here will think a man like me unfit to hold a fief. Those under my protection will enjoy warm houses, low taxes, and enough to eat. Damn, I wonder if hunting will be as much fun when I legally hunt in my own forests... Category:Companions Category:Ravenstern